


Testor in Posterum

by Ceszpril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: Unknown to the Wizarding world there is a potion that will enable six witches or wizards of the most purest of blood  to see the future without the use of a time turner.  A nameless potion created by Merlin itself and was passed down to his most trusted friends and allies to protect. For thousands of years the Wizarding World had remained ignorant to the said potion with only the twenty eight of the original wizards had known it to exist.Thousand years later, Lucius Malfoy is attempting to recreate the potion in order to learn the outcome of the brewing Second Wizarding War





	1. The Six Pureblood

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is not mine. This fic follows the book cannonically up until the end of book 4 (or at the death of Cedric Diggory)

_June 30, 1995_

At the very bottom of the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor, there are five wizard and a witch of the most ancient and purest of blood in the Wizarding World standing intentionally at every point of the hexagram that was drawn three days before. It was six days after the rebirth of their Dark Lord resulting in a death of one student of Hogwarts, unfortunately for them it wasn't Harry Potter.

In their deepest of mind they knew why, but they wouldn't admit it. They wouldn't admit that the young Harry Potter had once again escape a certain death that was cause by their master. As days passed doubt sneaked inside Lucius mind and with the uncertainty showed by his wife, Narcissa towards his Dark Lord it solidifies his doubt against his master.

_"Can he really kill the boy this time?"_

He wasn't sure anymore. He witnessed the duel in the Little Hangleton graveyard days ago and although there were no winners between the two, Lucius knew that the young Harry Potter will grow up to be a powerful wizard someday.

_He was only fourteen like his son Draco but he can already fight evenly with his master, what more if he came into adulthood?_

There were so many questions of doubt that entered Lucius mind. If the Dark Lord fell again he can't reason out that he was under Imperious Curse again.

 _What if he wants Draco to join one of you?_ Narcissa asked him in fear for their only son.

He still remembers the letter Draco sent to them a day after the incident asking them if it was true. He knows that Draco is not the nicest student in Hogwarts nor does he wants him to be but he knows that Draco is not pure evil and doesn't have it in his bones to kill anyone. He is cruel but he is not a killer.

And so here were Lucius six days after the rebirth of his master with some of his most trusted friends and his wife attempting to do one the most forbidden potion that only members of the Sacred Twenty Eight knew. A nameless potion that will enable them to see the future without the use of a time turner.

 _"Did you bring all the ingredients? "_ Lucius _asked looking at his friend Crabbe Sr._

_"Yes, I brought the last three ingredients you asked me to"_

_"What about the blood Goyle?"_ Lucius asked again turning to his other friend.

_"I have Burke and Flint's blood"_

_"Good.."_

After crushing the snake fangs and adding it into the boiling cauldron, he put a single drop of blood from each of the six members of the Sacred Twenty Eight; _Black, Malfoy, Yaxley, Nott, Burke and Flint._ After one hour of mixing it counter clockwise, he added the powdered unicorn horn and within minutes the potion he was brewing turned white as it was supposed to be . He poured the liquid into six vials in preparation.

 _"Master, Mistress tells me to tells you that Mr Nott and Mr Yaxley have arrived and is waiting in the drawing rom."_ said his houseelf as it pop inside the dungeon

* * *

 

 _"Are sure about this Lucius?"_ asked the older Nott as he took a sip of his firewhiskey. They were currently at Lucius study waiting for the time _"No one has ever attempted to brew the potion in hundred of years"_

 _"Malfoys are always sure Nott"_  Lucius said as he poured another glass of firewhiskey into his glass _"I wouldn't summon you all four if I'm not sure of it"_

 _"What Nott means to say is the last person who tried to brewed it went crazy"_ Yaxley reasoned out

 _"Yes well that Proserfina Fawley was remembered as not the most excellent potions brewer of her time and I'm not doing this so I could just look if I end up with the man I fancied in the future"_ Lucius said irritably.

Whatever Yaxley and Nott was about to say they were cut off by Narcissa _"Lucius its time.."_

* * *

 

2 minutes before midnight…

All six of them were standing at their designated point of hexagram as they open each their vial of potion in their right hand and  a copy of the incantation in their left.

  
12 midinignt…

  
_Deus Temporis_  
_Dare facultatem in nobis_  
_Habibat autem videre_  
_In reditu_  
_Non dabit tibi_  
_Sanguinem ex auro purissimo_  
_Black, Malfoy, Yaxley, Nott , Flint , Burke_

All six of them drank the whole vial at the same time before Lucius recite the last incantation

_Tempus post viginti quinque annis_

As soon as the last word came out of Lucius mouth, all six of them dropped to the ground and went unconcious.

 


	2. The New Malfoy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius carefuly look at his son's wife as she tuck a single curl behind her ear and then he suddenly recognized the girl. Curly brown hair, no b u s h y brown hair.
> 
> I can't believe it Lucius said almost a whisper. He felt his heart literally stop
> 
> What is it Lucius?
> 
> I know who the girl is..

June 3o, 2020

The six of them woke seconds after they fell unconcious to the ground. Lucius was the first one to stand as the other five inspect themselves for any injuries.

 _"Lucius are you okay?"_ Narcissa asked as she tried to look at their room they were now in.

 _"Yes Cissa"_ Lucius replied as he helped his wife to stand on her feet.

 _"Did it work?"_ Crabbe Sr asked as he was helped by Yaxley to stand up

 _"I think we were in the same room.."_ said Nott as he took on his dim lighted surrounding

 _"One way to find out"_ said Lucius as he pulled his wand in his robe _"Lumos"_

As the light iluminated the room, they saw they were indeed in the same room even though there were shelves of potion ingredients that line the walls and there is a table with several cauldrons that is currently brewing. The hexagram that Lucius draw three days ago was still on the floor looking as new as the day he drew it.

 _"Looks like Draco made it into a potion lab"_ said Yaxley as he took a closer look at the cauldrons _"Veritaserum"_

 _"What would Draco need veritaserum for_?" Goyle asked also looking at the cauldrons

 _"Maybe he needs it for the Dark Lord"_ Crabbe Sr guessed _"interrogation?"_ he said shrugging

 _"It doesn't matter, let's go to my study..."_ Lucius said already walking towards the door

 _"Wait won't your son or your future self see us?"_ said Goyle as he was the last to follow them

Lucius sighs, he almost forgot that Goyle and Crabbe isn't part of the Sacred Twenty Eight so the two doesn't have any idea how the potion works _"They won't see us Goyle, no one will see us, the potion is created to only see the future"_

 _"What?..I"m not following.."_ said Goyle confusion showing in his face

Before Lucius snap at his friend, it was his wife who answered

 _"it means that Merlin, the creator of this potion, designed it to unable anyone who uses the potion to use any magic against the witches or wizards living in the future at the same time it also enable us to travel without being seen"_ Narcissa explained clearly and precisely making Lucius smirks as he walks ahead of the group

 _"In short no hexing anyone from the future.."_ Yaxley said as he clap Goyle's back before laughing

 _"But you can hex Yaxley back or any of the ones travelling with you.."_ Nott added grinning

* * *

As they neared the study, Lucius can't help but to notice the changes in the manor. The dark-colored walls that he used to grow up with was replaced by white colored paint, the halls was illuminated at every corner and the portraits of the Malfoy ancestors was replaced by beautiful paintings of sceneries.

As they reached the study Lucius breathe as sign of relief as he realize that his study was kept the same. He saw two of his most loyal hounds sleeping by the fireplace.

 _"This room looks the same.."_ Nott said voicing all of their opinion

 _"Lucius look.."_ said the urgent voice of his wife

He didn't noticed it upon entering the room but there it is, hanging at the wall behind his mahogany table was a portrait of his son..and his family.

 _"Well Draco looks like he did well.."_ Yaxley said as he too is now looking at the portrait  _"And married well"_ he added

There was his son looking like him but with shorter hair. He looks more mature compared to the last time he'd seen him considering that he was only fourteen last time. Beside his son sitting, is a familiar beautiful woman with brown wavy hair with a matching hazelnut eyes holding what seems like a one year old baby and from the pink dress the baby was wearing it looks like the Malfoy family finally had a girl from the many generations of sons. Behind their parents, there were two boys standing  with a close age gap from their looks and another one who look like a five year old, was standing beside Draco.

Pride filled the hearts of Lucius and Narcissa. They were looking at their future grandchildren and from the looks of it, they all look like every Malfoy should be. Standing with them the other four wizards was also filled with something akin to excitement and curiosity, both for their friends and for their own family.

They were break from their stupor as they heard footsteps behind the shelves of book at the other side of the room. The five wizard brought out their wands before they realized that no one can see them nor they can't use magic to whoever was behind the shelves.

Within minutes they saw the wizard that almost gave them all a heartattack. It was one of Draco's son reading a book from his other hand while the other was holding several books. Suddenly the door of the study opens and another son came in

_"Scorp..Dad said breakfast is ready.."_

Scorpious looked up from the book he was reading _"okay, I'll just go and put these books in my room"_ he said casually.

The older wizards followed the two outside the room, curious to see what will unveil in front of them. As far as they know they just met two of Draco's children.

 _"Oh Scorp will you get Pers and Ly?"_ said the second child who inherited his father's every feature just like his brother _"I'll get grandma.."_

_"Yeah.."_

They followed the eldest in walking and stops as he opens the door to another room

 _"Ori?"_ Scorpius opens the door but his brother has already left his bed and from the looks of his scattered toys, he knew exactly where to find his sibling. He walk at the next room and found his brother already playing with their youngest

_"Ori how long have you been awake?"_

The six year old Orion Lucius Malfoy look up and saw his eldest brother standing in the doorway.

He stood and run to his brother hugging his legs, " _Scorp! Im playing with Ly I heard her crying so I came and play with her!"_

Scorpius smiled at the thoughtfulness of his little brother and ruffle his slightly darker blonde hair

 _"Breakfast is ready come on lets get you change from your pajama"_ he said as he untangled his brothers hands from his legs _"Winky!"_ He called his brother's houseelf

 _"Master Scorps calls winky.."_ said the familiar house elf much to the shocked of the six wizards watching them

 _"Isn't that Crouch's house elf?"_ whispered Nott to their group

 _"It is but I thought she was banished to work in Hogwarts"_ said Yaxley as a matter of factly

_"Can you help Ori to change his clothes and bring him to this room after.."_

_"Yes master..come young master ori.."_

Orion held the houseelf's hand as he was led to his own room. Scorpius turned his attention to his youngest and only sister he's so fond off. She was busy playing with her toys to notice when Scorpius sweep her off the floor and started kissing her face and neck tickling her sister.

 _"Scorp! Stop! Scorp! Stop!"_ the little girl giggle as she tries to use her little hands to block Scorpius kisses.

 _"How's"_ kiss " _my_ " kiss _"favorite"_ kiss _"sibling?_ " kiss

All the little girl could do was laugh gleefully as she surrendered to her brothers ministrations. By the time Scorpius was done to her, her hair was a messy crown of curly blonde hair and her face was red from laughing hard.

 _"Come on lets get you changed.."_ Scorp said as he help his sister to change into a day dress

Behind the two unaware sibling, stood Lucius and Narcissa secretly smiling to themselves as they witnessed how tight the new generations of Malfoy is. Inside , Narcissa was greatful that Draco had more than one child. She knew from experience how fun it is to have siblings growing up, even though one of them turn out to be a blood traitor and the other a Death Eater. Lucius was feeling the same, he knew how hard Narcissa and him tried to have another child to give Draco a sibling but all those miscarriages broke their hearts and they stop trying, focusing their attention solely on Draco. He was thankful enough that his closest friends has children with the same age as Draco as it kept his son from feeling lonely.

* * *

They watched as all of the member of the new Malfoy family came in one by one to the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius stood as they watched all of Draco's children appear and soon Draco himself sat at the head table. The Draco they were looking now was a smiling one without an ounce of smirk he used to show since he was young and from the way his children looked at him, Narcissa could say that he was a loving father. The last one to arrive was Draco's wife kissing him and her children before sitting beside to Draco.

 _His wife looks familiar Lucius_ , Narcissa said as she scrutinized the current Lady of the house.

Lucius carefuly look at his son's wife as she tuck a single curl behind her ear and then he suddenly recognized the girl. Curly brown hair, _no bushy brown hair._

 _I can't believe it_  .Lucius said almost a whisper. He felt his heart literally stop

_What is it Lucius?_

_I know who the girl is.._

_Who is she  Lucius?_

_Hermione Granger.._


	3. A Trip to the Ministry Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part1 - The six of them learn more and more about their future

_"Hermione Granger?"_ Narcissa asked shocked at the revelation. As far as she remembers she was the girl Draco always complained about everytime he went home for the holidays

 _"Isn't that their classmate in Hogwarts?"_ asked Crabbe remembering Vince telling stories about the girl.

 _"Yeah..the mudblood whose friends with Potter and that Weasley kid!"_ added Goyle _"Wait! Draco married the mudblood?!"_

 _"So the kids.."_ Narcissa trailed off not wanting to voice out what everyones thinking

 _"Halfbloods.."_ Lucius breathe with anger _"They are HALFBLOODS!"_

 _"Lucius..calm down.." so_ othe Narcissa as she softly squeeze Lucius arms

 _"DON'T ASK ME TO CALM DOWN CISSA! MY SON! MY ONLY SON MARRIED A MUDBLOOD! HOW CAN I FACE MY FATHER AND TELL HIM THAT THE LAST PURE WIZARD OF THE MALFOY FAMILY IS DRACO?"_ Lucius shouted

 _"Wait Lucius, the Dark Lord will never let Draco marries a mudblood if that happens it only means…"_ Yaxley said dreading the next sentence  _"the Dark Lord was defeated, we loss the war!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_ Goyle and Crabbe shout at the same time

 _"This is absurd.."_ Nott murmurs not believing the conclusion Yaxley came up with

 _"It is not! look at them"_ Yaxley pointed at Draco and Hermione _"Do they look like they're fighting a battle or loss the war?"_

_"If the Dark Lord wins, your son and his mudblood won't even be here in this house nor they will have any children! I bet the Dark Lord will kill them before they even think of getting married!"_

There argument were interrupted by the chorus voice of the two youngest children.

_"GRANDMA!"_

_"Yolanda?"_ Crabbe asked with confusion. He called  her again as if the woman who just arrive from the room will hear him. Her blonde hair was graying and styled in a soft french twist and were now wearing glasses but Crabbe will always recognize his wife's smile at any day and time. He walk near the chair where his wife was seating and look at her as if he was seeing a ghost " _What are you doing here? Where's Vincent?"_

 _"Crabbe, he can't hear you mate.._ " said Goyle to his friend. He knows how his friend loves his wife and how hard he fought for other suitors just to marry her.

 _"What is she doing here, Lucius?_ " Crabbe asked as he whirled towards Lucius " _Why are they calling my wife grandma and not Narcissa? And where is my son?"_ He added panic growing inside him

" _Mate calm down..we will find out"_ Goyle said as he turns his friend to face him " _Right Lucius?"_

 _"Yes..Goyle is right we will find out.."_ Lucius said now finally calm thanks to his wife Narcissa 

They watched the new Malfoy family and Crabbe's wife as they ate their breakfast eating merrily as Scorpius and Aries told them stories about Hogwarts. From it they learn that both the first and the second child was sorted into Slytherin House just like their father and both were part of the Slyterin Quidditch team, holding the position of beaters. The two yougest  was Orion who is six and Lyra the youngest is three years old. They waited for either an older Lucius or Narcissa to come down the dining room but no one came after Yolanda and from the conversation the children were having to Crabbe's wife it is clear that they considered her as their grandmother which brought uneasiness to Narcissa but she did not dared to voice out. They were shocked when they learned that Draco's wife was the current Minister of Magic and from there they formed a plan to go to the Ministry to visit a certain department that holds every record of each and every British Wizard and Witch in the world

* * *

The six of them had to apparate outside the gates of Malfoy Manor into the front of Ministry of Magic due to the newer and stronger wards that were put in the manor. They don't want to risked anyone getting splinched as it will unable them to return to their own time with even one injured.

As they were walking in the front hall of the Ministry they were stopped by a voice calling the two of them

 _"Yaxley! Goyle!"_ All six of them stop and turn towards the voice they don't recognized

 _"I thought you said no one can see us?"_ Crabbe said with a panicked voice as he slowly reached for his wand

Lucius stops Crabbe's hand from firing a curse _"It isn't us the wizard was talking to.."_ Lucius stated calmy

 _"What do you mean?"_ Yaxley asked wand in hand. He too was startled by the voice calling them.

 _"Look.."_ Lucius pointed a two middle age wizard that stop to talk to the wizard who called them.  The other one was familiar, it was Gregory Goyle but with a different,  leaner built. The other one was taller than Gregory Goyle but thinner, younger and has a messy raven hair.

_"Gregory?"_

_"Callum?"_

Said the two fathers, both not believing seeing their son in the future.

 _"Wait! Yaxley you have a son?"_ Nott asked more surprise to learn that his secretive friend has a family

 _"Yes"_ was Yaxley's one word answer. He doesn't want to explain right now why he has a son when everyone knew that he was bachelor.

Goyle on the other hand had a smile on his face. Looking at his son, he noticed how Greg had shed some of his fats and had grown into a well built man with all the muscle in the right places. His hair was shaved that complimented his looks.

 _"Come on, we have to go the Department of Registration.."_ Lucius said as he cleared his throat " _all of our questions will be answered there"_

 _"Wait! Let me get nearer Greg and look at him for a minute"_ said Goyle already walking towards his son. A minute later there was proud smile in Goyle's face as he join his friends.

 _"Your son and my son are aurors.."_ he said as he look at Yaxley who looks surprise at his statement

_"What?"_

_"Come on we don't have time for that...you can look about your family right after our business is done"_ said Lucius who has now more intrigue than ever to learned what happened to his Dark Lord.


	4. A Trip to the Ministry Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All five wizards gasped as they read the date of the death of their Master. It was three years after their time.

"I can't find the Dark Lord's name!" shouts Crabbe frustratedly as he scan the pages of the book of wizards and witches V.O for the fifth time.

"What book are you holding?" ask Nott as he stands at the front of the book of N.O.

"The V.O. one!" Crabbe shouts back

"Look for R.I." Nott said nonchalantly as he picks the book of N.O. curius to find out what happen to his family

"What? Why R.I.?" Crabbe asked confused

"Because the Dark Lord's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle" Yaxley said as he walks towards them coming from the very back of the room levitating the book Y.A.

"Here, I have the book.." said Goyle as he neared them levitating three books in front of him

"Lucius did you find your family's records?" Asked Yaxley as he saw Lucius and Narcissa walking to their direction both levitating two heavy books each.

"Yes, we already found ours, have you found the Dark Lord's?"

"Yes I got the R.I." said Goyle

They decided to meet at the corner of N.A. shelf and conjured six chairs and one large table for them to read.

They put the book R.I. in front of them and look for the surname Riddle. It wasn't long before they found what they looking for.

"Here it is" said Narcissa as she point the name of the supposed Dark Lord of his husbands and the four other Dark wizard in the room.

> **RIDDLE, TOM MARVOLO**
> 
> Tom Morvolo Riddle born 31 December 1926 and died at 2 May 1998 ...

All five wizards gasped as they read the date of the death of their Master. It was three years after their time.

> …later known as Lord Voldemort or alternatively as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, or to his followers the Dark Lord was a half-blood wizard born of a Muggle father Tom Riddle and a Pureblood mother Merope Riddle (nee Gaunt) via coercive use of love potion.…

Crabbe and Goyle both gasped at the same time because of the revelation they read about their master

"So its true..what they say about the Dark Lord.." Nott said finally confirming the whispered truth surrounding his master.

"Merlin…I thought it was only part of a black propaganda against him.." Yaxley murmurs

"So your blindly following  a Half-Blood Dark Wizard that are below the five of you" Narcissa stated cruely, disgusted at was confirmed in the book. She too had heard those whispers even before she married Lucius.

> …His father left him and his mother on the streets of London after having freed from the effects the love potion that was given to him by Merope Riddle. His mother died after giving birth and he was raised at Muggle Orphanage named Wool's Orphanage.…
> 
> …He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1938 and was sorted into Slytherine house. He was considered as one of the most brilliant student that ever  attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..
> 
> ..he became prefect in his third year and head boy in his seventh year and earning outstanding marks in every examination he took…
> 
> …Around the year of 1943, Riddle being a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin through his mother's side, open the Chamber of Secrets and released the basilisk petrifying several student and resulting to a death of a muggleborn student Myrtle Warren…
> 
> …after he graduate, Riddle immediately approached Dippet, the current head master, to a chance to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and to remain to Hogwarts but was declined due to him being too young...
> 
> …Shortly after leaving Hogwarts, it is said that he travelled to Albania for unknown reasons and came back to Britain a year after to work in Borgin and Burke, much to the shock of the many who expected him to work at the Ministry...
> 
> …in 1961, Riddle killed Hepzibah Smith and stole the witch's two most valuable's treasures: Salazar's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup and framed the witch's elderly house elf by implanting false memory to the house elf…
> 
> ….Ten years after the death of Hepzibah Smith, Riddle return once again to appealed once more for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts to the current Head Master, Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore denied his request due to the malicious intent Riddle had that he knew. Before he left Hogwarts, it is rumored that he hide something inside the Room of Requirement and cursed the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts…
> 
> …in 1970 Voldemort started the First Wizarding War with the help of Giants and Werewolves who were persecuted by most wizards and witches. Riddle tried recruiting the goblins but they remain neutral during the war, resulting in Riddle murdering a family of goblins near Nottingham. During this time Albus Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the Voldemort and his army.…
> 
> …Ten years into the war, a prophecy was given by Sybill Trelawney to Dumbledore which predicted the fall of Voldemort...

The five Death Eaters inhaled at the new information they learned regarding a prophecy that involves the downfall of their Dark Lord and what surprises them more is the their fellow Death Eater, Serverus Snape knew it all this time. They immediately looked for the prophesy in the book but they were unable to find it.

"It must be in the Hall of Prophesies" Lucius said already realizing why the prophesy wasn't written in the book.

"But only the ones who are involved in the Prophesy or the Keeper of the Hall can retrieve it" said Nott.

"Rockwood, we can use Augustus in infiltrating the Department, he's been working there as a spy for the Dark Lord.." Yaxley suggested

The six of them continue to read the information about their master agreeing that they will plan on getting the prophesy when they went back to their own time.

They continued to read the facts about the death of the Potters up to their current time. They held their breathe as they read the next information, memorizing everything that was written.

> …after the events of the death of Cedric Diggory, Albus Dumbledore reconvened the Order of the Phoenix once more, using Sirius Black's family home at 12 Grimmauld Place as their headquarters.
> 
> …Due to the Ministry's denial of Voldemort's return and the Daily Prophet's smear campaign against Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the general public was left unaware and ignorant of his presence...
> 
> …Voldemort successfully travelled to Azkaban and freed his most loyal followers including Bellatrix Lestrange…

Narcissa's heart stop at the mentioned of her deranged sister. She was wary and scared at the knowledge that her sister will be freed from Azkaban soon.

> …Voldemort first attempt in retrieving the Prophesy was to have Lucius Malfoy put Order member, Sturgis Podmore under Imperius Curse and send him to take the Prophesy...
> 
> …his second attempt was to use the Imperius Curse on an Unspeakable named Broderick Bode…by this time Voldemort learned that the only people who can retrieve the Prophesy were the ones who are in it..
> 
> …his third attempt was to lure Harry Potter into the Department of Mysteries in the illusion of Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather being trapped and tortured inside the Department..
> 
> …Harry Potter and member of the Dumbledore's Army came to rescue Sirius only to realize that it was a trap with Death Eaters waiting for them…
> 
> …During their fight, the Order of the Phoenix came to their rescue and battle the Death Eaters. Battle was ensued and the prophesy was destroyed....Voldemort was forced to come to the Ministry and upon learning that the prophesy was destroyed, tried to murder Harry Potter…
> 
> …Voldemort's attempt was foiled by Dumbledore, and a fantastic duel ensued. Despite Voldemort's overwhelming magical abilities, much to his great frustration, Dumbledore proved himself to be a much superior wizard….
> 
> …Voldemort fled when the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and other Ministry officials arrived. Voldemort's cover was blown and many of his Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy were taken and sent to Arzkaban…

All six of them froze as the last information sink in. They all look at Lucius, who was standing frozen shock on the spot at the knowledge the his future now involves Azkaban.

Narcissa couldn't help but cry as she envisioned her life, with Lucius in Azkaban. Lucius tried but failed to console his wife, he too was much too shock to do anything.

"He's not the only one…" Nott said breaking the silence that now surrounds their group..

"What do you mean?" 

"Look all of us except Bellatrix escape Azkaban once again.." he said as he pointed the list of Death Eaters that were part of the the Battle of Department of Mysteries

> …Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Mr Crabbe, Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, Jugson, Walden Macnair, Avery, Augustus Rockwood, Mr Nott and Bellatrix Lestrange…
> 
> …All of the Death Eaters were captured with the exemption of Bellatrix Lestrange who escape after she killed his cousin, order member Sirius Black..

Lucius and Narcissa thought it was the worst thing that could happen to their family but they soon found out that it was just the beginning.

> …In 1996 Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy was inducted as a Death Eater, as Voldemort requires a spy within Hogwarts. He ordered Draco in the impossible task in killing Albus Dumbledore, for he wished to punish Lucius for his failings…
> 
> ...Draco and his mother's life was threatened..if he ever fails the mission that was given to him..

Narcissa started sobbing upon reading this. She was distraught at the future waiting for her only son.

"How can he do that to our son? He's only a boy!" Narcissa shrieked untypically. Lucius enfold Narcissa in his arms as he continue to read

> …Draco was able to sneak Death Eaters at Hogwarts but ultimately failed in killing Dumbledore.. due to this ,Serverus Snape carried out Draco's mission by killing Dumbledore using the Killing Curse, fulfilling Draco's mission and the Unbreakable Vow he made with Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy…
> 
> …in 1997, Voldemort took over Malfoy Manor as his headquarters. During one of the meetings held in the manor, Voldemort killed Hogwarts' Muggle Studies Professor, Charity Burbage before feeding her to Nagini..
> 
> …Voldemort also imprissoned and interrogated the kidnapped wandmaker, Garrick Ollivander about why his wand could not duel Harry's. Ollivander revealed that their wand shared the same core, and would not work properly against each other. Olivander told Voldemort that he merely needed another wand and so he took Lucius Malfoy's. This served as a way to punish and the Malfoy Family…

Lucius was seething in anger by the time he finished the last sentence regarding his family.

 _"How dare he do that to the Malfoy Family!"_ Lucius snarled while embracing Narcissa more fiercely who still sobbing in his chest.

The other four wizards waited in silence until the two Malfoy have calm enough to continue their reading. They learn about the Battle of Seven Potters resulting in the death of retired Auror Alastor MadEye Moody. They read about the downfall of the Ministry and the Muggleborn registration. They also learn that Serverus Snape became the Head Master of Hogwarts after the Death of Dumbledore with the Carrow twins teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

All of them held their breathe as they read the date of May 2, 1998.

> …Voldemort rounded up his entire army of Death Eaters, Snatchers, werewolves, giants, Dementors and Acromantulas and commanded his army to fight the Aurors, Professors and students who were in the castle: the Battle of Hogwarts ensued…
> 
> …Voldemort himself was not present at the opening stage of the battle, as he was staying at the Shrieking Shack, feeling there was no need for him to fight at that time. While in the shack, he ordered his familiar Nagini to kill Snape, it is suggested that the reason is he discovered that Snape was a spy of Dumbledore all along...
> 
> …Voldemort then called a one-hour armistice, requesting Harry in exchangd for peace and no further deaths. Harry face him in the forbidden forest where Voldemort and his followers reside. He use the killing curse against Harry almost immediately but both wizards were knocked to the ground.
> 
> …unsure of what had just happened, Voldemort ordered Narcissa Malfoy to check Harry's body. Narcissa did so and pronounced Harry dead, eliciting celebration from the Death Eaters. He degraded Harry's body by performing the Cruciatus Curse, then forced the captured Rubeus Hagrid to carry his body back to Hogwarts. Voldemort did not realise, however, that Narcissa had lied to him in order to enter the castle to find her son...

The five wizard all turn to Narcissa in awe at what she did, lying in their Dark Lord's face to save her son. Lucius was so proud of his wife that all he wanted to do was to kiss her fiercely, he settle into kissing and squeezing her hands however due to the other wizards in the room.

They continue reading the second round of the Battle of Hogwarts. From there they learned how their army weakened tremendously due to additional reinforcements of Hogwarts Defenders. They also learned how Bellatrix Lestrange lost her life against Molly Weasley much to their surprise.

> …Voldemort and Harry Potter face each other in the Great Hall with Voldemort firing the Killing Cruse, while Harry countered with his trademark spell of Expelliarmus. Voldemort's curse rebounded off Harry's killing the Dark Lord once and for all…

All of them was silent for what seems like hours as they absorbed the information of how their Dark Lord face his demise.

 _"That's it?"_ asked Yaxley _"Expelliarmus? that Potter kid defeated the Dark Lord using a disarming spell?"_ he added in disappointment

 _"Merlin..with all his talk of power and immortality and that is his ending?"_ said Nott disappointment also evident in his voice.

 _"I say good riddance!"_ Lucius mocked with the air arrogance only the Head of Malfoy family knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the facts about Tom Marvolo Riddle in this chapter were copied from Harry Potter wikia. 
> 
> I purposedly leave out the facts about Voldemort's hocruxes and the Elder Wand thinking that Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in this story would not want another Dark Wizard to get an idea of splitting his soul and creating hocruxes and acquiring the Elder Wand


	5. Their Future Part 1: Yaxley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaxley froze upon reading the date of his death.  
> It was just just seven months afer the final Battle.

After all of the things they learn about their Dark Lord, starting from his past up to his demise, all of them are still unable to come up with a final decision of what will they choose for themselves and for their future. It seems like all five Death Eaters are still undecided if they will betray their Dark Lord or stay loyal to him and correct all the future mistake their side will make.

  
The only witch however had only one thing on her mind; _her son_. There is no way now that she will agree to any thing that the Dark Lord will say or do and she will make sure that Draco will never experience everything that they read about him, even if it means betraying the Dark Lord and his _husband._

She felt like this is the perfect time to bring back the old _Narcissa Black_ , daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black

 _"A great manipulator is not someone who thrive in being recognized as one but someone who let the others think that they are one_ " her grandfather, Pollux Black had told her when she was but a student at Hogwarts and now with the right goal in mind she will start it with the five men in the room

* * *

 It was Narcissa's idea to change their focus away from their Dark Lord on to other topic, topic which the five men in the room almost forgot; _what is the future of their family?_

For she knows that every man in the room is an heir of a pureblood family and they know that they have responsibilities to their family and ancestors to uphold. So here they were still inside the Department of Registrations reading about the future of their families.

* * *

>    **Yaxley, Corban**
> 
> ….Born August 10 1970 and dies December 20 1998 was a pureblood wizard and an only son from the Pureblood family that originally came from the Sacred Twenty Eight...

Yaxley froze upon reading the date of his death. It was just just seven months afer the final Battle. He continued to read everything about him and skip all the details about his years in Hogwarts 

> .…Corban Yaxley was one of the Death Eaters that was captured after the Final Battle that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He faced a trial in Wingamort one month after the battle and was sentenced to thirty (30)  years in Azkaban. He died serving his sentence..…

Yaxley tighten his hold on the book as he composed himself. It wasn't about his future that fills him with anguish but it was the future of his family. _A family he so secretly protected all these years._

His wife Imogen Williams is an American witch he met at one of his business transactions in New York. With her long silky jet black hair and her smooth chocolate colored skin, he felt an instant attraction to her but her charming smile and quick wit is what made him fall in love with her, even if she was a halfblood. For a long time he tried to deny that fact. As he went back to Britain and came back to New York many times, he tried to pretend that everything was fine until the day that his lover told him that she was pregnant. He remembered that it was the best feeling in the world and for a moment all of the complications of their relationship had completely vanished.

But his father was another case, he was not a wizard that you could compared to a Weasley nor to a Potter. He doesn't want anything to do with Imogen or her unborn child and he made sure that his son's little secret will never come out. He offer him two stipulation; _Marry the witch and loose your inheritance or Keep them on the side and marry a pureblood witch._

It broke his witch's heart but she stayed, she waited for him and she gave him the most perfect son, _Callum_.

It wasn't until two years ago that his father died and became the head of his house that he married Imogen and claim Callum, legally giving him his family name Yaxley. He was planning on introducing his family to the Britain Magical Society until he learn from his friend Lucius about the return of their Dark Lord. The first thing that came to his mind was his wife and son and what will happen to them. With great regret he went back to Britain and left his family to the United States with his personal house elf to take care of them.

He turn the page where his son's name was written and read everything about him.. 

> **Yaxley, Callum Anthony**
> 
> …born January 10, 1988 was a halfblood wizard the eldest child to a Pureblood father Corban Yaxley and a half blood American mother Imogen Yaxley (nee Williams)
> 
> …Callum was ten years older than his sister Anthea Marie Yaxley…

Yaxley paused and double check if he read it correctly. "Sister?" He thought. He immediately search for the name

> **Yaxley, Anthea Marie**
> 
> …born February 18, 1998 was a halfblood witch and the youngest child to a Pureblood father Corban Yaxley and a half blood American witch Imogen Yaxley (nee Williams)…

He did a quick calculation of when she was concieved and came up with an answer that she must have been concieved a month before the final battle and then he realized that he wasn't present at his daughters birth nor at her life. The thought of his two children growing up fatherless and leaving Imogen to raise them on her own had made him so angry that he almost tear the pages of the book he was reading. He took his time composung himself drawing deep breathes before finally drawing into a conclusion.

_This will never happen_


	6. Their Future Part 2: Crabbe and Goyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "NO!!!"
> 
> All five of them snapped their heads as they heard the voice of Vincent Crabbe Sr. and saw the look of anguish at the man's face

Due to the contact he had made to his son earlier, Erasmus Goyle was only too eager to read about his son's life that he skips reading about his and started reading about the life of his son.

> **Goyle, Gregory**
> 
> …born July 16, 1989 was a pureblood wizard and an only child to a Pureblood father Erasmus Goyle and Pureblood mother Belinda Goyle (nee Selwyn)…

He read about his son's Hogwarts' year and discover how his son excelled and became proficient in the Dark Arts in his seventh year. He felt pride for his son for at last his son found something he excels in. Merlin knows how many letters that came from Snape stating how his son came close to failing all of his subject.

As he continues to read, he discovers what happened to his son at the Second Wizarding War

> …During Battle of Hogwarts, Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy did not flee with the other Slytherins; instead they tried to ambush Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in the Room of Reqhuirement. In the ensuing fight, Goyle was less aggressive than Crabbe, who defied Draco's orders and tried multiple Dark curses. Goylr was disarmed by Harry and then stunned by Hermione...

At this Goyle paused and felt his heart started to beat faster as he continue to read

>   
>  …When Crabbe's cursed fire got out of control, Goyle was saved by Ron and Hermione, who flew him out on their broom while Harry saved Draco..

Goyle suddenly felt relief and for the first time in his life,  he owe it to a mudblood and a blood traitor. However as he read the next line, he felt his blood run cold not for his son but for his son's bestfriend

>   
>  …Crabbe was engulfed by the fire and killed…

* * *

_"NO!!!"_

All five of them snapped their heads as they heard the voice of Vincent Crabbe Sr. and saw the look of anguish at the man's face.

 _"This book is..is lying!"_ Crabbe Sr shouted already pointing his wand at the said book

 _"Crabbe what in the Merlin's name are you talking about?"_ said Lucius calmy as he stop reading and set aside the book

 _"This book! this book are all LIES!"_ Crabbe shouted back at Lucius and then turn to the book and fired a curse at it _"Incendio!"_

The fire extinguishes as soon as it landed in the book but Crabbe didn't seem to care as he fire simultaneously at it. By that time both Goyle and Lucius are already on his side.

 _"Mate..stop! You have to calm down!"_ said Goyle forcefully as he tried to pry his friend's wand from his grasp _"Calm down!"_

 _"Don't tell me to calm down Goyle!"_ Crabbe shouted back as he balled his fists at his friend's collar _"this book! This wretched book said my son is dead! MY SON IS DEAD!"_

By this time Crabbe was openly crying. His sobs accompanied by his agony was felt by all of wizards present in the room. Lucius was frozen for a moment before he started to read the book Crabbe Sr was reading

> **Crabbe, Vincent**
> 
> …born March 13, 1980 and dies May 2, 1998 was a pureblood wizard and an only child to a Pureblood father Vincent Crabbe Sr and Pureblood mother Yolanda Crabbe (nee Wright )…

Lucius started to read further to know what happened

> …Crabbe then conjured the Fiendfyre in an attempt to kill the trio but he failed to learn how to stop it. It killed him and destroyed the entire Room of Requirement before he could escape…

Lucius let out a breath he was holding. He look at one of his oldest friend who was now at the floor weeping madly for his dead son. He felt pity for him and anger at what happened to one of his son's close friends. He knew Vince since he was baby. Draco, Greg and Vincent grew up together and even if the two may look like two bodyguards for Draco most of the time, Lucius knew that deep down Draco considered the two his friends just like how Lucius considered their father his friends. He close the book and look at his friend

 _"If you want to stop reading Crabbe, you can however I will advise you to continue.."_ before Lucius could finished Crabbe lunge at him

 _"You! You selfish, heartless arrogant prick! Easy for you to say because it's not your son whose dead!"_ Crabbe hissed at Lucius face

However Lucius was not easily affected by his friend's outburst.

 _"Your son is not dead yet!"_ Lucius stated calmly letting his words sink in his friend's mind _"atleast not in our time"_

_"Wha…What are you talking about?"_

_"You've read what happened to my son as well, do you really think I will just stand by and watch while our Dark Lord punish my family?"_

_"You mean.."_

_"We can still change my family's future and Vince's future. It hasn't happen yet and if I were you I will continue to read to know what happen to my own family so when we came back to our own time, we can use it to our own advantage.."_

As Lucius words sink in, hope suddenly spark at Crabbe's heart. Lucius was right it hasn't happen yet and he will make sure his son won't die again.

 _"Your right.."_ Crabbe agreed _"I won't let Vince die"_ he added with conviction

* * *

The five wizards didn't noticed the look that crossed at Narcissa's face, if one of them did, they will fearfully stated how she look exactly like Bellatrix at that moment. 

Her plan was slowly going into action as all the wizards were slowly but surely agreeing that they did not like the future that were waiting for them. The next step would be ensuring that they also choose the side she will choose.

As Crabbe Sr started to calm down, she looked down at the book she was currently holding, it wasn't about the Blacks, Lestranges nor the Malfoys but was about the girl who will change his son's life 

> **Granger, Hermione Jean**

 


	7. Hermione Jean Granger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa's eyebrows raised at this.   
> Brightest Witch of her Age, no wonder Draco doesn't stand a chance to this girl all these past years

Narcissa look down at the book she was holding, it wasn't about the Blacks, Lestranges nor the Malfoys but about the girl who will change his son's life

 

> **Granger, Hermione Jean**

The future Lady of the Malfoy Manor, mother of his grandchildren and wife to his son, Draco.

 _We will see if you really are match to my son Ms Granger_ , she thought before proceeding to read all about her

 

> **Granger, Hermione Jean**
> 
> …born September 19, 1979 was a Muggleborn witch born to a Muggle father Daniel Granger and Muggle mother Helen Granger who were both dentist…
> 
> …she began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted to Gryffindor House. Hermione possessed a brilliant academic mind, and proved to be gifted student in almost every subject that she studied earning her the nick name "Brightest Witch of her Age"…

Narcissa's eyebrows raised at this.  
_Brightest Witch of her Age, no wonder Draco doesn't stand a chance to this girl all these past years_

Narcissa continue to read every bit about Hermione starting from his first year and how she was almost attacked by a troll and was saved by Harry Potter and the Weasley boy. She smirked as she read how she set Serverus robe's on fire when she thought Serverus was jinxing Harry Potter's broom and was impressed at how she discover that the Philosopher's stone was being kept inside Hogwarts.

 _Brilliant girl but wreckless_ she mused as she continue to read on how the trio beat every obstacle to get the Philosopher's stone.

She was further impressed by her intelligence as she read on how she concluded that the Basilisk was the one petrifying the student and how she brewed Polyjuice Potion in order for them to interrogate her son. She bet Draco had no idea about this.

  
She continued to read further until the end of Hermione's second year and felt like she was reading a children's adventure book.

 _She was clearly the brains of the trio,_ Narcissa thought almost pleased at the fact that it would mean that her grandchildren would be smart with both parents to thank. Narcissa searched her mind of the encounters she had with the Granger girl but unfortunately she can't remember a thing.

She was about to read Hermione's third year and remembered that this was the year that Draco was attacked by that blasted hippogriff. He remembered Lucius telling her of the execution of the beast but didn't know what happen afterwards.

_"Lucius.."_

_"What's the matter Cissy?"_

_"Do you remember the beast that injured our son last year?"_

_"Of course I remember Cissy, that beast was supposed to be executed but Fudge reported that it managed to escape"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I suspected that Dumbledore was behind it but Fudge couldn't do anything as Dumbledore and that half-giant were with him the whole time"_

_"Hmm.."_

_"Why are you asking all of a sudden?"_

_"Nothing.."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, go back to what your reading Lucius"_

She started reading and almost assumed that this was a boring year for the trio until she read about how Hermione Granger and Harry Potter use a time turner and save the hippogriff. She almost laugh out loud when she read about how the girl had apparently punched his son due to his apathy towards the execution of the hippogriff and the way he mock the Game's Keeper.

She snorted as she recall what his son's excuse when he went home last year.

_I was a hit by a stray bludger during practice_

She proceed to read and stumble about an information about his cousin, Sirius Black.

 _So she and Potter were the one to help Sirius escape_. Severus had told them what happen at the Shrieking Shack last year and how it was Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potters and not his cousin. She noted how shock she and Lucius at the fact and how she felt sorry for her cousin. He was innocent and was imprisoned in Azkaban for almost twelve years. She silently lamented at how the Noble House of Black was now in ruins because of the last war.

_Maybe its time to make ammends to my cousin Sirius and put the House of Black back to the Wizarding Society._

Narcissa continue to read intently about Hermione's fourth year in Hogwarts and further understand why the girl was put into Gryffindor House instead of Ravenclaw. She was loyal and fierce, choosing to stand beside Harry Potter when everyone thought the boy was the one who put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Loyalty, an admirable quality if you ask Narcissa.

>   
>  …she later attended the Yule Ball with one of the champions and Bulgarian National Seeker, Viktor Krum. By the second task of Triwizard Tournament she was one of the kidnap victim for Krum and it was later rumored that the seeker was so smitten with her that he invited her to met his family in Bulgaria…

Narcissa's eyebrows rose at this and she immediately scan for more information about Hermione's relationship with Viktor Krum but found nothing. 

> …due to Dolores Umbridge, Professor of the Defence Against the Dark Arts at the time, lack of teaching and the Ministry's denial that Voldemort is back, Hermione Granger convinced Harry Potter to teach Defensive and Duelling spells for them and the two later form the Dumbledores Army...

_Hmm a natural leader…_

> …they were later betrayed by a member of the Dumbledores Army, Marietta Edgecomb and was found by Dolores Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad…
> 
> …due to the jinx put by Hermione Granger to the parchment were all of the DA members have sign their names,  
>  rashes form the word "SNEAK" at the forehead of Marrieta Edgecomb up to this day due to her betrayal...
> 
> …She later lied to Dolores Umbridge in order for her and Harry Potter to escape and directed Dolores Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest were the later was taken by a herd of centaurs due to Dolores attacking one of the centaurs...

Narcissa smirk at that. _How Slytherin of you Ms Granger_

She never really like Dolores Umbridge, the only few times she saw the witch was when she was with Fudge. The witch's overly pink robes were horrendous and it seems to match her personality as well. 

> ...Hermione Granger together with some members of the Dumbledore's Army (Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom) accompanied Harry Potter to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius Black, due to Harry Potter having seen visions of his godfather being tortured in the Department of Mysteries but they later learned that it was a trap for Harry Potter to lure him to get the propecy…

_So that's what happens in the Department of Mysteries_  

> …Sirius Black was later killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange in the ensuing Battle…

  
Narcissa's heart drop, _Oh what have you done Bella?_  

> …she was critically injured by the curse Antonin Dolohov subsequently struck her with, but made full recovery…
> 
> …Hermione achieved recieved ten O.W.L.S. in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions and Ancient Runes. She recieved "Outstanding: marks on each of them with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts in which she recieves "Exceeds Expectation"…

_Impressive, ten O.W.L.S almost all with Outstanding mark,_ Narcisa realize that she was smiling as she reads Hermione Granger's achievements. She felt like a proud parent to the girl she barely knew. 

> …she was later invited to the Slug Club and later attended its Christmas Party with a classmate Cormac Mclaggen…

Narcissa frowns at this. Another boy, another competition for his son. 

> …Hermione was one of the students that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and later attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral…

Narcissa stored all the most important information on this specific year.

 _This is the year where Draco was marked and was tasked to let the Deater Eaters inside Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore,_ Narcissa felt a silent rage towards Voldemort, this was a suicide mission he'd given him to her son. She will make sure that this time it will not happen to his only son.

> …Some time after the end of her sixth year, Hermione altered her parents memories to make them believe they doesn't have a daughter and send them to Australia to protect them against the incoming war. She then stayed in the Burrow with the Weasleys and joined the Order of the Phoenix. She then participated in the Battle of Seven Potters where she and the Head of Auror Department at that time Kingsley Shaklebolt fought off Death Eaters...
> 
> …She attended Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding but later escaped with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter when Kingsley Shaklebolt's patronus interrupted the wedding to inform them of the Ministry's fall. The three of them later battled Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle at Muggle cafe. The three went in to hiding. Months later they resurfaced and infiltrated the Ministry of Magic with the use of Polyjuice Potion where they freed some of the Muggleborns that were force in to trials…
> 
> …Around December 1997, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were later attacked at Godrics Hallow by Voldemort's familiar Nagini which were disguised as Bathilda Bagshot and barely escape…
> 
> …The trio were later seen at the Lovegood's house and were attacked by the Death Eaters, Selwyn and Travers. They later learn that it was Xenophilius Lovegood that alerted the Death Eaters because the later abducted his daughter Luna Lovegood...
> 
> …In the spring of 1998, the trio were captured by a group of Snatchers which included the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback and was brought to Malfoy Manor…

Narcissa breath hitch at the last information she read. She grip the book as she fearfully continue to read.

> …She was brutally tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange with the use of Cruciatus Curse repeatedly. Bellatrix then later proceeded to carve her arm with the words " _Mudblood_ "…

_Oh Bella what has become of you, How can you do that to the girl ._ Narcissa was sticken at the thought of her sister torturing Hermione Granger, her son's wife and her grandchildren's mother. _How can you live in Malfoy Manor after everything that happen Ms Granger? How can you forgive my family?_  

>   
>  …The trio and other prisoners of the Malfoy Manor were later rescued by a house elf named Dobby and was brought to Shell Cottage afterwards. The houseelf was killed in the ensuing escape and was burried near the Shell Cottage. After the event in the Malfoy Manor, the trio together the goblin, Griphook then impersonated Bellatrix Lestrange to get into her vault but was later betrayed by the goblin and they escape by freeing the half blind dragon that was guarding the vault…

Narcissa suddenly became curius. _What were they doing at Bella's vault? They must be after something that Bellatrix's have._ She continue to read up to the Battle of Hogwarts were she committed to her memory everything important.

_So Voldemort really died at the hands of the Harry Potter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So special thanks to Harry Potter wikia were most of my facts came from


	8. Hermione Jean Granger Part 2

 

> …After the war, Hermione together with Harry went to retrieve her parents in Australia together but failed to reverse the memory charm she placed with her parents…

_Poor child_ , _She lost her family by protecting them._ Narcissa felt bad for the girl but at the same time, she understands why she did it. 

> …She was the only one of the trio to came back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year and graduated top of her class. She was offered several positions in the Ministry where she chose the Department for the Regulations and Control Magical Creatures. She later became one of the driving force in the improvement of the lives of house elves, werewolves and mer people. Three years later she move as Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Together with the current Minister of Magic at the time; Kingsley Shaklebolt , they work in iradication of biassed laws in favour of Pure Bloods. At some time, Hermione together with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was featured in Chocolate Frogs for their accomplishments.  
>  By the end of 2018, She was elected as the new Minister of Magic...

_What an extraordinary young woman_ , Narcissa thought. She now understood why Draco had chosen to be with her. No pureblood daughter can even compete with Hermione Granger and with the way things in the future, her being a Muggleborn wouldn't matter to anyone.

> …Three years after they graduated, Hermione Granger later married her once rival turned friend, Draco Malfoy in a simple spring ceremony in the Malfoy Gardens. Together they have four children; Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Aries Sirius Malfoy, Orion Lucius Malfoy and Lyra Narcissa Malfoy…

  _Oh Draco what a beautiful family you have  created but where are we? Why was Lucius and I not part of your life anymore?_

Many scenarios and theories came to her mind but there one worst of all 

_Are we dead?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the short chapter bit this merely a continuation of the previous one


End file.
